Who Am I?
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — Kuroko menghela napas. Ia tahu harusnya ia tidak repot-repot melibatkan diri. Sekarang ia harus terjebak di tengah-tengah aura lovey dovey cutie fluffy Aomine dan Kise yang membuatnya ingin bunuh diri. Happy AoKise (5/7) Day!


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah kata**: 1.640 kata

**Summary**: Kuroko menghela napas. Ia tahu harusnya ia tidak repot-repot melibatkan diri. Sekarang ia harus terjebak di tengah-tengah aura _lovey dovey cutie fluffy_ Aomine dan Kise yang membuatnya ingin bunuh diri.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. Fluff. Alay!inner-Kuroko.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © 치기 [Twitter user mmchig]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Who Am I?**

* * *

"Aku tahu kalian bodoh, tetapi aku tidak tahu kalian sebodoh ini."

"Apa-apaan itu, Tetsu!"

"Kau kejam sekali, Kuroko-_cchi_!"

Kuroko hanya menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang, menulikan telinga dari protes Aomine dan rengekan Kise yang memecahkan gendang telinga.

Situasi ini amat simpel. Berawal dari kegagalan Aomine dan Kise di ujian semester dan berujung pada penyanggupan Kuroko untuk mengajari mereka mata pelajaran Sejarah. Lupakan masalah ketiganya beda sekolah. Entah bagaimana Aomine dan Kise malah meminta Kuroko untuk mengajari mereka, bukannya meminta para _senpai_ mereka.

Waktu itu Kise berkata, "Kuroko-_cchi_ 'kan pintar Sejarah. Ya, ya? _Pleaaaaase_~" Sekarang Kuroko menyesal sudah terbujuk.

"Kise benar, Tetsu. Kita bertemu di Akihabara, ya." Kuroko seratus persen yakin Aomine ikut hanya karena ingin modus. Sejak Aomine berubah dari tahap brengsek jadi _boyfriend material_, Aomine dan Kise jadi seperti pengantin baru. Sedikit-sedikit gombal-gombalan, sedikit-sedikit colek-colekan. Kuroko muntah pelangi.

Jadi, di sinilah ketiga pemain basket tersebut. Di salah satu kafe langganan Aomine dan Kise di Akihabara. Kise berkata pemiliknya sering memberi diskon saat mereka berkencan di sini. Sebenarnya Kuroko curiga dengan pemilik kafe ini. Wanita muda tersebut dari tadi senyum-senyum sambil terkikik bersama pelayannya.

Apalagi Kuroko sempat mendengar wanita itu berbisik, "Aku tidak menduga AoKi bisa jadi _threesome_."

_SAYA TIDAK TERLIBAT PLIS._ Batin Kuroko berteriak pilu.

Kuroko melirik Aomine dan Kise. Mereka tidak terlihat curiga dengan si pemilik kafe. Kuroko memperhatikan wanita itu lagi.

"Kyaaaaah!"

Kuroko yakin matanya tidak menipunya saat wanita itu dan pelayannya mimisan sambil menatap meja mereka. Wajah keduanya terlihat amat bahagia. Dengan agak ragu, Kuroko menoleh pada Aomine dan Kise.

_ASTAGANAGAJIGONG KALIAN BERDUA NGAPAIN SIH!_

Batin Kuroko mulai OOC. Oke, simpelnya sih, Aomine dan Kise sedang ciuman. _French kiss_. Bukan, bukan _french toast_. Benar-benar _french kiss_. Di tempat umum lagi. Mereka berdua memang tidak tahu malu.

Kuroko menimpuk kedua sahabatnya semasa SMP itu dengan buku tanpa perasaan berdosa sama sekali. Terserah mereka mau protes atau apa. Kalau bukan karena perjanjian dengan Aomine dan Kise—traktir _vanilla milkshake_ sebulan—Kuroko mungkin langsung cabut dan menghapus Aomine Daiki serta Kise Ryouta dari daftar orang yang dikenalnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Tetsu! Tidak bisa lihat orang senang sedikit, hah?" protes Aomine. Kuroko langsung ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan sandal jepit.

"Tolong berhenti mempermalukanku, Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_," pinta Kuroko.

Kise diam saja, wajahnya memerah karena ciuman itu. Kuroko bersyukur setidaknya salah satu dari temannya masih memiliki rasa malu.

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku! Aku sudah lama tidak grepe-grepe," bela Aomine. Sungguh _bullshit._

"Aku tidak akan tertipu, Aomine-_kun_. Pasti kemarin kalian sudah _nganu,_ 'kan?" balas Kuroko dengan mata memicing. Setidaknya gertakan ini akan membuat Aomine berhenti.

(… btw astaga meja ini obrolannya ambigu banget, plis. Siapapun stop mereka sebelum terlambat.)

Aomine terdiam. "Kau … bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada tegang. Wajahnya benar-benar _aho._

Kuroko membenturkan kepala ke meja.

"Kita belajar sekarang saja, ya?" ujar Kise seraya tersenyum manis.

Kuroko menghela napas keras-keras. Ia ingin menabrakkan diri ke truk di jalanan, namun melihat wajah Kise, akhirnya dirinya luluh. Tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan tidak pada wajah malaikatnya.

"Baiklah. Sejarah. Apa yang kalian tidak mengerti?" tanya Kuroko.

Aomine dan Kise berpandangan sebelum menjawab dengan kompak, "Semuanya."

Ada racun tikus? Kuroko ingin mencobanya.

"Oke, kita ke zaman Sengoku. Di soal kemarin, ada pertanyaan tentang pemberontakan jenderal besar marga Oda yang membuat Nobunaga melakukan _seppuku_ di Honno-ji. Siapa jenderal itu?" Kuroko mencoba mengetes keduanya.

Aomine dan Kise terlihat berpikir keras. Kuroko menanti dengan sabar.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Aomine tanpa dosa. Kuroko membanjurnya dengan air putih. Sang bayangan memilih mengabaikan protes Aomine.

Kise masih berpikir. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menatap Kuroko dan tersenyum manis. "Suzumura Kenichi?" tebaknya.

Kuroko _fliptable._

_Kalian mati aja deh._

"Itu _seiyuu_-nya Murasakibara-_kun_, Kise-_kun_," jelas Kuroko dengan sangat sabar.

Kise tersenyum minta maaf. Hati Kuroko mulai tenang melihatnya. Lalu Aomine memilih saat yang tidak tepat untuk mengupil. Aura Kuroko langsung menggelap. Ia nyaris mencekik Aomine kalau tidak dihentikan Kise.

"Kuroko-_cchi_, stooop! Maklumi saja, dia 'kan Ahomine-_cchi_—"

"Hei!"

"—makanya jangan marah, ya. Kami masih mau belajar, kok," bujuk Kise. Kuroko duduk kembali dan menenangkan diri. Jika begini terus, bisa-bisa ia bakal terkena hipertensi.

"Oke, kalian berdua bodoh," ujar Kuroko kalem. Aomine dan Kise hanya menunduk pasrah. Aku rapopo katanya. Kuroko melanjutkan, "Jadi aku tahu cara yang baik untuk kalian. Aku sudah membuat rangkuman ini. Ini akan ada di remedial. Baca sekarang, nanti akan kutes kalian dengan permainan tebak-tebakan."

"Tebak-tebakan?" ulang Kise.

"Ya, tebak-tebakan. Contohnya, pertanyaan tadi. Aku akan berkata, 'Aku adalah jenderal besar marga Oda. Aku adalah penyusun strategi yang cerdas. Aku memimpin pemberontakan margaku atas Oda Nobunaga. Aku menyerang Nobunaga di Honno-ji dan membuatnya melakukan _seppuku._ Siapakah aku?' Kira-kira begitu," jelas Kuroko.

Aomine dan Kise ber-"ooohh" bersama-sama. Mbak-mbak di meja sebelah langsung ber-"kyaaa kawaii!" Kuroko lelah dengan semua kehomoan dan fangirls ini.

Setengah jam Kuroko habiskan dengan membaca buku. Bukan buku sembarangan, sebenarnya. Judulnya "How To Be Noticed by Senpai". Tunggu, sejak kapan Kuroko kena sindrom "senpai notis mehh" begini?

"Sudah, Kuroko-_cchi_!" seru Kise dengan bersemangat. Ia meletakkan rangkuman dari Kuroko di meja dan tersenyum lebar.

"Baik, aku tes sekarang."

Aomine dan Kise deg-degan mendadak. Kuroko menyabar-nyabarkan diri, sekadar persiapan. Siapa tahu jika ia meledak lagi seperti tadi. Yang jelas 'kan tidak lucu jika imejnya berubah begitu.

"Aku pelayan Oda Nobunaga. Usiaku baru enam belas tahun saat aku tewas karena _seppuku._ Aku orang terakhir yang berada bersama Nobunaga saat dia tewas di Honno-ji. Siapakah aku?"

Aomine dan Kise berpandangan. Keduanya berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Mori Ranmaru?" tebak Aomine. Kise mengangguk setuju.

Kuroko menyeruput tehnya dengan kalem. "Benar. Aku terkejut kalian bisa. Sekarang lanjut."

Walaupun tertohok dengan perkataan Kuroko, Aomine dan Kise harus mengakui itu. Pasangan kekasih fenomenal itu harus pasrah di bawah bimbingan Kuroko yang ternyata sudah belajar banyak tentang menjadi setan dari Akashi.

"Soal kedua. Aku seorang jenderal besar marga Oda. Awalnya aku bekerja sebagai tukang pembawa sandal Nobunaga. Aku terkenal akan kecerdasan dan loyalitasku. Nobunaga sangat mempercayaiku. Sepeninggal Nobunaga, aku menjadi salah satu petinggi yang dihormati tetua Oda. Siapakah aku?"

"Ini gampang," ujar Kise dengan senyum percaya diri. "Pasti Hideyoshi Toyotomi, 'kan?"

"Kise-_kun_ benar," kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya kerja kerasnya terbayar.

Setelah beberapa soal kemudian, Kuroko yakin Aomine dan Kise mulai paham tokoh-tokoh Sengoku. Mereka bahkan sudah membaca rangkuman itu nyaris setengahnya, sehingga tokoh-tokoh dunia pun sudah bisa mereka hafalkan. Shakespeare, Einstein dan Edison adalah beberapa di antaranya. Selain tokoh, kejadian-kejadian bersejarah juga termasuk dalam materi remedial.

"Oh, ya, Kise," panggil Aomine.

"Hm?" Kise menggumam tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rangkuman Kuroko. Ia tengah membaca tentang Revolusi Perancis yang amat berdarah.

"Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu," kata Aomine lagi.

Kise tertarik dan menoleh pada kekasihnya. "Apa pertanyaannya?" tanyanya.

"Tebak, ya. Aku seorang pemain basket. Aku keren dan tampan." Kise tertawa sementara Kuroko muntah. "Aku tak terkalahkan. Namun, ada satu yang bisa mengalahkanku. Seseorang yang begitu spesial hingga mampu meluluhkan hatiku dan mencerahkan duniaku."

Wajah Kise merona merah, ia terlihat bahagia. Gadis-gadis di sekitar langsung ber-"aawww" serentak. Kuroko was-was, khawatir keadaan akan berjalan seperti yang ia kira.

"Itu kau, 'kan, Aomine-_cchi_," ujar Kise dengan nada geli. Sang model tidak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau benar, namun aku belum selesai," ungkap Aomine sambil tersenyum misterius. Seketika suasana hening. Heniiiiing sekali karena semua orang penasaran. Mungkin kalau jangkrik bisa bersuara lain, dia bakal berbunyi, "_SEXUAL TENSION INTENSIFIES_!"

"Dan aku … adalah orang yang akan mengubah Kise Ryouta menjadi Aomine Ryouta," Aomine menyelesaikan sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Kuroko cengo. Orang-orang diam. Kise menekap mulut dan meneteskan air mata dengan terharu. Tidak ada yang peduli pada fakta bahwa mereka masih di bawah umur.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aomine-_cchi_!" seru Kise seraya menghambur dalam pelukan Aomine. Kekasihnya itu tertawa dan mengelus surai pirangnya, membalas dengan, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Mereka bertatapan lembut sebelum saling menautkan jemari dan menutup jarak di antara bibir keduanya. Kise memejamkan mata, merasa seperti ingin melayang.

Suara tepuk tangan dari gadis-gadis di kafe membahana. Ada yang mimisan, ada yang menangis terharu, dan ada yang sibuk foto sana-sini. Sebelum Kuroko sembuh dari syoknya, tiba-tiba muncul sekumpulan _mob_ yang menari dengan lagu Marry You sambil memberikan sebuket bunga dengan dua cincin di sana.

Kuroko benar-benar gagal paham.

"Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan, menunggu beberapa tahun hingga kita benar-benar menikah?" bisik Aomine lembut. Kise tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Aomine.

"Asal pada akhirnya aku bersamamu, aku tidak apa-apa," katanya.

Tujuh Mei tahun ini berbeda bagi kafe itu, Rotten Girls—oh, pantas _fujoshi_ semua yang mampir ke sana. Lumayan, iseng-iseng main, eh dapat _fanservice_ gratis. Berkah bagi si pemilik kafe, akhirnya Rotten Girls jadi ramai oleh _fujoshi_ yang berharap melihat hal semacam itu.

Tujuh Mei tahun ini berbeda bagi Kuroko. Ia merasa seperti berhalusinasi. Padahal ia tidak mengonsumsi ganja—ah, sial, jadi ingat materi psikotropika di Biologi. Intinya, Kuroko masih gagal paham dengan dua teman ajaibnya itu. Yang membuatnya makin gagal paham adalah fakta bahwa kini ia menge-_ship_ mereka. Ya sudahlah.

Dan tentu saja tujuh Mei tahun ini berbeda bagi Aomine dan Kise. Kejutan manis dari si _aho_-nan-tidak-peka Aomine Daiki bagi kekasihnya tercinta. Walau pernikahan aslinya harus menunggu, tetapi janjinya yang mengikat mereka.

Janji bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama dan saling mencintai.

* * *

"Oh, jadi Daiki sudah berani melamar Ryouta?" tanya Akashi. Ia tidak terlihat terkejut. Murasakibara mengangguk-angguk menyetujuinya.

"Kyaaaa! Selamat, Dai-_chan_!" jerit Momoi dengan bersemangat.

"Selamat kalau begitu," ujar si _tsundere_ Midorima. "Tetapi ingat, tidak ada seks sebelum menikah. Kalian tunangan yang baik-baik saja."

Sekali lagi, hening panjang.

Aomine dan Kise salah tingkah, sementara yang lain menahan tawa. Midorima terlihat bingung. Kise yang mengambil inisiatif untuk menjelaskan. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"I-itu, Midorima-_cchi_. Kurasa su-sudah terlambat untuk … mengatakan itu," ucap Kise dengan suara pelan.

Kali ini wajah Midorima yang memerah. Pikirannya langsung melayang ke berbagai skenario.

"Mido-_chin_ polos sekali~" komentar Murasakibara.

Wajah Midorima menjadi merah padam. "Di-diam kau!"

Kise merangkul lengan Aomine dan tertawa. Aomine tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-acak rambut Kise dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum menciumnya di kening. Wajah Kise merona karena malu dan senang.

…

_SIALAN. BAKAPPURU!_

Anak-anak Kisedai yang lain pun harus menahan hasrat _fangirling_/_fanboying_ yang tiba-tiba muncul.

* * *

**—The End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Happy AoKise Day, minna! Semoga tahun ini pun kita dapat nge-ship OTP kita dengan damai dan bahagia. Semoga Aomine dan Kise selalu bersama. SEMOGA AOKISE CANON PLIS! Oke, tapi yang terpenting agar Aomine dan Kise selalu diberikan kebahagiaan dalam kebersamaan mereka.

Gomen baru balik lagi. Yah, gak ada yang nungguin juga, sih, haha. Saya habis UN dan modem baru diisi jadi baru bisa internetan sekarang. Saya mohon doanya ya biar hasil UN saya memuaskan~

Terima kasih udah menerima fanfiksi ini dan segala kecacatannya. Maklum, pasca UN itu pikirannya masih belum fresh. Saya sendiri agak ragu buat publish fanfiksi ini. Have you ever get that feeling when you just type something without thinking it and in the end you're like, "Omfg, wtf did I write? I'm not sure about this. This is lame!"? Tapi terima kasih sudah membaca, saya hargai itu. Fav and reviews are more appreciated, though, haha. Then, see you next time~


End file.
